Evidense
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Ada rasa yang tidak dapat kuutarakan saat aku memiliki pertanyaan yang tidak kutemukan jawabannya. Aku perlu bukti, bahwa apa yang aku tuduhkan terhadapnya itu salah. Dan aku membutuhkan bukti bahwa ia mencintai ku, setidaknya dengan cara yang sama. Just an EVIDENSE..! (#mind to read and review?) Last Chapter Up-date!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karekter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?!

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comport

Main Chara : Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning : Author amatiran, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, banyak typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

**Evidense**

"Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat apa-apa, Ino. Aku lelah" ucap suami ku, Shikamaru saat dilihatnya aku memasang tampang acuh menatap kearahnya. Ia baru saja pulang kerja, dan bukannya mengucapkan 'aku pulang, tadaima_, i'm home_' yang pertama keluar dari mulutnya malah mengenai ia tidak ingin ada perdebatan diantara kami. Ya memang, sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini rumah tangga kami selalu saja dirundung dengan percecokan. Saat ia baru pulang kerja, bahkan saat satu sama lain sudah berada diatas tempat tidur yang sama. Ini benar – benar bukan keluarga yang dapat dikatakan harmonis.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya, aku selalu merasa ada yang ia sembunyikan dari ku, ia sering pulang terlambat dan entah apa yang ia lakukan diluar sana. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya berkutik dengan urusan ku sebagai ibu rumah tangga. gelar magister dokter ku campakan saat aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik. Bukannya aku menyesal dengan keputusan ku, aku hanya ingin dihargai seluruh pengorbanan ku. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa ia sudah melupakan ku, dan kembali kerumah ini hanya karena satu alasan, Shaka Nara. Semua orang tahu betapa ia menyayangi anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau selalu menghindar Shikamaru." Ucap ku sarkatis sambil memalingkan wajah ku kearah lain. Ia tak mengubris ku, mungkin kali ini ia benar – benar enggan berseteru dengan ku. Ia melewati ku begitu saja yang duduk dikursi ruang tamu. Tak sadarkah ia, aku menunggunya? Ingin menangis rasanya saat ia membuka pintu dan kata yang ia ucapkan tidak sesuai harapan ku. Ia melenggangkan kakinya masuk keruang tengah. Lebih tepatnya kamar tidur kami berdua.

Aku yang merasa jengkel karena diacuhkan, serta merta mengikuti jejaknya. Ku temukan ia sedang mengeluarkan beberapa barang- barang dari tas yang ia bawa seperti handphone, kunci mobil,dompet, labtop dan menaruhnya diatas meja kerja berserta jam tangannya. Setelah itu, membawa handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan membawa beberapa lembar pakaian bersih. Aku sedari tadi hanya memilih untuk memerhatikan semua gerak-geriknya sambil mendudukan diri di sofa kamar. Taklama, terdengar suaru guyuran air dari shower .

Tatapan ku teralih pada beberapa figura yang ada dikamar kami, dan tepatnya saat netra ku menangkap foto yang memperlihatkan aku dengan gaun pernikahan berwarna pastel dengan aksen ungu dan disebelahku ada pria memakai tuxedo hitam dengan corak _slice_ yang sama, ku pejamkan mata ku untuk sesaat. Rasa nyeri yang tidak dapat ku definisikan.

Ada pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ku dapatkan jawabanya, apakah lelaki dihadapan ku ini masih memiliki perasaan yang sama ketika ia memakai tuxedo hitam dan berdiri disebelahku? Atau kalimat mudahnya, apakah ia masih mencintai ku, setidaknya dengan cara yang sama? Sungguh, mendapatkan gelar dokter dalam bidang Neurolog tidak mambantu otak ku mendapatkan jawabanya.

Aku ingin jawabannya adalah YA! Tapi yang ada, bukti yang ku dapatkan untuk membenarkan keinginan ku itu tak kunjung kudapatkan. Ya tuhaaann..! gregetannya aku, seandainya ia memang masih mencintai ku, apa susahnya mengatakannya dan pasti tidak akan ada percecokan lagi. Aku hanya butuh dibuat yakin.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos berwarna _dark burnette_ dan celana jeans selutut, membuatnya terlihat sangat kasual. Air bekas guyuran masih sedikit menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya, bulir air membasahi handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya. Aku beranjak dari posisi semula ku untuk mendekatinya. Dengan angkuh, ku lipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada ku.

"Sekarang apa lagi alasan mu terlambat pulang? Kemana saja kau? Harusnya kau sudah dirumah sejak jam 5 tadi Shika!" aku mulai kembali menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat sekitar beberapa senti dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia masih juga tidak menjawab, malah sibuk mengelap rambutnya.

"Shika..!" paksa ku sembari membalikkan tubuh suami ku setengah paksa. Ia membalas tatapan ku, walau masih saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan .

"Jangan bilang kau sibuk lagi!"

"Nah, kau tahu kan?!" Akhirnya, ia bersuara juga. Ku palingkan tatapan ku darinya dengan acuh, jelas sekali bahwa aku menyepele kan jawabannya.

"Iya, sibuk! Sibuk bertemu dengan gadis-gadis yang kau kenal didunia maya, sibuk membalas semua pesan yang masuk dimassenger mu dari perempuan jalang, sibuk sayang-sayangan dengaan..."

"Cukup Ino, jaga bicara mu! Kau selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!" Selanya saat aku baru akan melanjutkan kalimat ku.

"Menuduh kata mu? Oh yaaa? Astagaaaaa...!"

"Mendokusei." terdengar pula kalimat andalan suami ku ini, hampir setiap orang yang mengenalnya pasti pernah mendengar kata keramat itu disebutkan olehnya.

"Apanya yang mendokusei? Aku? Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang kau kenal diluar, apa mereka tidak membuat mu merasa seperti itu?"

"Perempuan mana yang kau maksud, Ino? Sakura, ten-ten, hinata,karin, ayame..."

"Temari..!" Kali ini giliran ku yang menyela ucapanya. Bosan aku dengan intermezzonya membawa nama-nama teman ku sendiri. Dan sekarang, skakmat lah dia! Nampak sekali mata sipit suami ku membulat sempurna, nampaknya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kau tahu, semenjak kau mengenalnya, kau jadi lupa sama anak dan istri mu..?"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan Ino, dia partner bisnis ku. Tidak lebih."

"Dia partner bisnis mu, ATAU PARTNER DIRANJANG MU?" aku berkata dengan penuh penekanan di empat kata terakhir ku.

Biip..! Bipp..! terdengar suara dari ponsel Shikamaru, lampu LED dari ponsel suami ku berkedip-kedip dengan warna merah tanda bahwa ada pesan baru masuk. Kami berdua secara bersamaan mengalihkan perhatian kearah sumber suara. Ia pun langsung beranjak mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi penolongnya dari sindiran ku.

"Pacar mu? Apakah ia menanyakan kau sudah bersih dari sisa bercinta kalian?" kontan saja Shikamaru menghentikan jarinya mengetik pada tombol fungsi diponselnya. Dan tak perlu diberitahu, aku sadar kata-kata ku ini benar-benar ketelaluan. ia memasukkan ponsel cerdasnya didalam saku lalu berjalan mendekati ku. Amat jelas gurat wajahnya menahan emosi yang meluap.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau berhenti menuduhku Ino?"

"Oke, sekali saja kan? Hari ini aku berhenti. tapi besok dan.."

"Ya tuhaaan..! bagaimana agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan Ino?" Shikamaru terlihat frustasi dengan semua kelakuan ku. Tapi aku tak peduli, satu-satunya yang menjadi prioritasku adalah keyakinan bahwa apa yang ku katakan tidak salah.

"Berikan ponsel mu..!" Pinta ku sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan ku, meminta apa yang kukatakan barusan. Jengah, Shikamaru mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana dan dengan agak kasar ia menyerahkannya pada ku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah darinya, berjaga–jaga siapa tahu ia langsung merebut kembali ponselnya. Ia sendiri hanya membuang tatapannya kearah jendela kamar. Taklama...

"apa passwordnya, Shikamaru?!" Tanya ku, begitu aku mendapati untuk masuk keakses interface ponselnya membutuhkan password.

"Terserah..!" jawabnya yang terdengar sangat acuh.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, APA PASSWORDNYA TUAN SHIKAMARU NARA?" Kali ini aku setengah berteriak.

"Passwordnya TERSERAH, INO. TERSERAH..!" Balasnya dengan suara tinggi yang sama. Untuk moment yang ini, habis sudah kesabaran ku.

Bruuukk..! Bunyi ponselnya yang kulempar kesofa kamar yang tadi ku duduki dan kembali menatapnya nyalang. Ia sendiri, kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan otot-otot wajahnya dari emosi.

"keterlaluan kau Shikamaru."

Shikamaru ku lihat menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum hampa untuk ku sebelum berkata...

"Ya tuhan, wanita macam apa yang ku nikahi?" Setelah mengatakan demikian, ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tertaruh manis diatas meja kerjanya. Melenggangkan kakinya, melewati ku begitu saja pergi meninggalkan kamar kami berdua.

"touu-saan..!" kudengar suara cempreng khas putra ku memanggilnya, entah sejak kapan ia berada dibalik pintu kamar kami. Kasihan anak itu, ia harus menjadi korban keegoisan kami. Shikamaru nampak sudah menutup mata dan telinganya, ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan anak kecil yang memanggil statusnya sebagai seorang ayah.

Blaaaaammm..!

Pintu yang tertutup dengan menggema nyaring itu mengartikan bahwa ia sudah keluar dari kediaman kami. Taklama, disusul suara mesin mobil yang menyala dan sedikit demi sedikit suaranya menghilang. Entah kemana sekarang kepala keluarga nara itu perginya. Tetap pada posisi berdiri ku, sekarang pandangan focusku terarah pada anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang berdiri diambang pintu. Air mata ku sudah hampir menetes, namun setengah mati kutahan. Ku pikir, aku seorang ibu dan aku harus terlihat kuat didepan anak ku.

Perlahan, Shaka membalikan tubuhnya kearahku. Pandangannya mengarah pada jari-jari kakinya yang bersih. Dalam keadaan tertunduk begitu, ku pikir ia tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan. Berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan bulir air mata. Tapi aku salah, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku, kudapati senyum andalanya yang membuat mata sipit dengan kornea aqua yang menurun dari ku itu semakin tenggelam. Ia mendekati ku, membuat ku berjongkok agar menyetarakan tinggi kami. Kata maaf ku akan terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya bila ia tidak dengan cepat memeluk ku.

"passwordnya itu t-e-r-s-e-r-a-h, terserah kaa-san, terseraah." ujar anak ku, dengan ejaannya yang sempurna untuk anak yang masih duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak. Ia memang putra Nara si jenius dengan IQ-200 kan?! Jadi tidak perlu kaget.

Dengan itu, aku langsung merutuki kebodohan ku. Kenapa anak ku yang masih kecil saja mampu memahami hal sepele seperti itu? Memang mengecoh, tapi setidaknya aku tidak terbawa emosi hingga inilah yang terjadi. Sungguh seumur–umur dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kami yang memang sering diwarnai pertengkaran, tak pernah sekalipun Shikamaru pergi menginggalkan rumah seperti ini. Lalu yang lebih parahnya, ia bahkan bisa mengacuhkan putra yang satu juta kali lebih ia anggap berharga dari dirinya sendiri.

Sebegitu marahnya kah kau, Shikamaru? Apa saat ini jika aku berkata aku menyesali apa yang ku lakukan, kau akan kembali?!

* * *

Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, atau lebih tepatnya hampir tiga jam suami ku itu pergi. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu ia kemana arah perginya. Mau menghubunginya pun tidak bisa, karena handphonenya yang menjadi korban amukan ku tertinggal di tempat yang sama saat aku melemparnya. Aku cemas, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak cemas saat lelaki yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan keadaan emosi yang memuncak, salah-salah hal yang terfatal adalah ia pulang hanya meninggalkan nama. Jujur, sebego-begonya aku, aku enggan berstatus janda. Beranak satu pula. Nooo..!

Sakura, ingin rasanya aku menghubungi sahabat baik ku itu, tapi rasanya tidak etis menelponnya dijam tidur begini. Ia atau Naruto juga pasti sedang mendongengkan Sucia-chan, atau malah sibuk dengan tangisan Kaito-kun yang baru berusia tiga bulan. Mengingatnya, sebersit niat untuk ikut merealisasikan ajakan reuni yang diberikan oleh sahabat–sahabat ku.

Aku kembali menduduki sofa panjang yang ada dikamar ku, ku lirik beberapa kali ponsel Shikamaru yang tergeletak didekat ku. Aku terus saja melakukannya hingga sebuah tangan kecil mengangkat benda itu, memberikannya pada ku, dan secara spontan langsung ku raih.

Shaka pun langsung memposisikan diri disebelahku, aku tahu maksudnya, dan langsung saja ku ketikan password 'terserah'-nya Shikamaru pada ponsel itu. Aku memulai memeriksa isi ponsel suami ku Sebersit rasa takut hadir, tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi takut apa yang kutuduhkan itu benar. Pertaman– tama aku memeriksa dari kotak pesan singkatnya yang kudapati beberapa pesan dari Naruto,Chouzi, Shino, Neji, Sakura, Hinata yang mengajak reuni bersama. Dan bahkan, pesan yang baru saja masuk tadi dari Lee mengajukan ajakan yang sama dengan teman – teman yang lain.

Pemeriksaan ku beralih pada akun messangernya. Aku langsung _speechless_ begitu mendapati _profile picture_-nya adalah foto ku yang memeluk Shaka, dengan status messanger '_they are my best thing in my life'_.

Memang, ia berchating-ria dengan teman–teman perempuannya, namun hampir seluruhnya adalah teman ku juga. Dan bila ia diajak berkenalan oleh perempuan yang tidak ia kenal, ia pasti akan mengakui statusnya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah.

Deg..! jantung ku agak berdetak lebih cepat saat ku temukan salah satu _name-contact_ chat Shikamaru adalah Temari. Agak ragu, tapi akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk membukanya juga.

Aku salah! Satu juta kali salah, semuanya tidak seperti tuduhan ku. mereka memang hanya membahas persoalan kerja. Bahkan sesekali, Temari mengundang Shikamaru untuk mengajak ku dan Shaka kerumahnya. Berkenalan dengan suami dan anak perempuannya. Baru kulihat pula _profile picture_ Temari, ia memeluk lengan lelaki berambut merah, lelaki itu sendiri mengendong anak perempuan yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya . Status messanger '_my family is my spirit' _milik Temari benar– benar membuat ku sepertinya harus mengucapkan maaf karena telah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Liat foto kaa-saan..!" Pinta anak ku, tentunya langsung ku ikuti permintaannya. Aku beralih pada _icon_ media dihandphone suami ku. Melihat-lihat foto yang ada dari kartu memori handphonenya.

Lucunya..! aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum ku saat kulihat foto Shikamaru dan sahabat – sahabat seperti Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee berpose ala power ranger. Jijiknya..! itu pasti foto saat ia masih duduk dibangku SMA.

Ada lagi mereka berpose saling berhadapan, seolah menatap sang kekasih. Juga gaya sok cool, dengan pemandangan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari atas mereka. Dan aku sangat yakin, terlalu yakin bahwa pasti Sai lah yang menjadi juru foto mereka.

Poor Sai..!

Sedangkan foto – foto terbaru pastinya adalah fotonya Shaka, yang lebih mengejutkan buat ku, ia memiliki foto ku yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan ia memotretnya. Apa mungkin diam – diam, saat berlagak membaca pesan diponselnya ia memotret ku, saat berpura-pura melihat foto di kamera digital ia mengambilnya pose natural ku? Aku tidak tahu.

Lama juga aku mengexplorasi ponsel suami. Tahu – tahu aku menemukan putra ku dalam keadaan tergeletak, tertidur dengan kepala berpangku pada paha ku. Maklum, ini sudah hampir jam setengah sebeles, memang jadwal paling seret tidur untuk putra ku. Dia itu darah daging si tukang tidur Nara, mana mungkin bisa mengenal insomya, yang ada mungkin malah hypersomya. Ku angkat tubuh kecilnya, untuk kuantar kembali kekamarnya. Setelah meletakkanya dengan aman di kasurnya dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut bergambar rusa, aku mencium kening, pipi dan bibirnya, mengucapkan selamat malam dan berpesan padanya agar memiliki mimpi yang indah.

Good night,Shaka-kun..! have a nice dream, dear deer..!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Haloo minna..! perkenalkan, saya alleth. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi saya mohon dimaklumi banyak kesalahan disana sini. #tebar senyum khas sok polosnya alleth..!

Karena tidak bisa menentukan genre intinya, maka saya tulis saja apa yang saya pikir nyambung dengan ceritanya. Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang telah berbaik hati mau membaca fic amatiran ini. Saya berharap bisa menerima banyak kritik dan saran yang membangun. Jadi, review pleaseee...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra: Family,Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

Summary: Ada rasa yang tidak dapat kuutarakan saat aku memiliki pertanyaan yang tidak kutemukan jawabannya. Aku perlu bukti, bahwa apa yang aku tuduhkan terhadapnya itu salah. Dan aku membutuhkan bukti bahwa ia mencintai ku, setidaknya dengan cara yang sama. Just an EVIDENSE..!

(#mind to read and review?)

**Evidense**

Aku kembali kekamar ku setelah mengunci pintu rumah, namun kuncinya tidak ku biarkan pengunciannya. Aku tahu, Shikamaru memiliki kunci rumah yang bercampur dengan kunci mobilnya. Takut–takut ia pulang, dengan kunci yang tidak mampu mengakses jalan masuk karena terhalang kunci yang sama dari dalam, sedangkan aku tertidur damai dengan handphonenya di atas lemari buffet . Itu akan jadi sangat ironis apabila ia harus berteriak–teriak untuk membangunkan ku, atau bahkan tidur didalam mobil seperti tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Pintu kamar pun hanya ku tutup rapat, tidak ku kunci sama sekali. Ku pikir, siapa tahu putra ku mendapatkan mimpi buruk, setidaknya ia bisa langsung berada disamping ku tanpa harus sibuk mengedor-ngedor pintu sambil menangis. Walau aku telah memintanya untuk memiliki mimpi yang indah, tidak menutup kemungkinan kejadian sore tadi antara aku dan ayahnya akan berimbas negatif diambang bawah sadar dan muncul dalam bunga tidurnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tertidur pun mungkin akan beberapa jam lagi. Aku duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan membiarkan handphone suami ku diatas lemari buffet. Mata ku berkeliling menyusuri benda–benda yang ada dikamar ini. Mencoba sekiranya mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian ku dari rasa bosan dan seberkas rasa bersalah. Pandangan ku berhenti pada objek diatas meja kerja suami ku, laptopnya. Aku pun berdiri untuk mengambil barang persegi tipis berwarna silver itu. Ku tekan tombol power-nya dan seketika cahaya dari dalam menyeruak keluar. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru tipe manusia dengan penjagaan privasi yang tinggi, laptopnya tentu akan meminta sebuah password sebelum dijelajahi.

Aku kembali memasukkan kata 'terserah', dan bagusnya password itu diterima. Aku kembali tidak bisa menahan senyuman ku, saat iris ku menangkap gambar yang ada di layar desktopnya. Apa lagi jika bukan foto putranya yang mungkin ia edit sendiri. Difoto itu tersusun secara vertikal gambar-gambar Shaka dengan berbagai expresi. Dari Shaka tersenyum, tertawa, melamun, tertidur hingga menangis.

Shika, apa aku bisa menyebut mu Shaka-_holic_? Tapi bukan kah semua ayah tentu akan mencintai anak–anak mereka hingga tak terkira besarnya? Tentu, termasuk dengan ayah yang satu itu.

Aku kembali mengexplorasi nyawa suami ku saat bekerja ini. Ku buka setiap disk-nya, yang ku temukan hanya folder foto-foto yang lebih banyak jumlahnya dari pada diponselnya, file-file penting miliknya, beberapa film kesukaannya.

Aku tertegun, saat aku menemukan sebuah folder dengan nama '_sweet memories'_, dan tentu tanpa banyak pertimbangan aku langsung membuka folder itu, ada enam file didalamnya dan semua adalah dalam format video, yang tersusun disesuaikan dengan besarnya ukuran file tersebut.

Rasa penasaran ku meningkat dua kali lipat dari biasanya, antusias sekali untuk menonton video buatannya sendiri. Ku ambil headset dari laci didekat kasur. Ku kencangkan volume suaranya sesuai dengan kebutuhan ku, benar–benar mengharapkan suara yang sempurna dan mulai memutar video pada urutan pertama dari kiri layar monitor.

Video yang pertama. Ia dan sahabat–sahabatnya berkumpul bersama diruangan kerjanya. Membahas sesuatu yang konyol menurut ku. Mereka satu persatu harus menjawab pertanyaan monoton, yaitu 'kenapa kamu bisa menikah dengan orang yang menjadi istri mu?'. Dimulai dari Naruto yang menjawab bahwa ia pasti sudah terpelet oleh Sakura, Neji yang mengaku dijodohkan dengan Hinata, Lee yang menjawab sudah tidak memikirkan opsi lain selain Ten-Ten, Chouji yang mengatakan bahwa masakan Ayame adalah alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, Shino yang mengaku bahwa Shion juga menyukai serangga dan itu awal mereka saling suka, dan jawaban suami ku...'takdir!'

Sungguh, begitu sederhananya jawaban suami ku, dan itu tepat. Sekalipun dijodohkan, tidak punya pilihan lain, menyukai keahliannya, memiliki hobi yang sama, atau bahkan sudah terkena pelet, jika bukan takdir tak mungkin juga akan bersama.

_Briliant_ Shikamaru, _thats my man..!_

Divideo yang kedua. Seperti video itu direkam dirumah Naruto. Hebat, ia masih meyimpannya. karena bila dilihat dari tanggal pembuatan video-nya, sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat aku dan Shikamaru masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Bayangkan saja, dengan durasi hampir lima belas menit mereka menyanyikan hampir seluruh genre musik dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka untuk menari agar seimbang dengan lagu yang dibawa.

Shikamaru dan Neji memainkan gitar sambil ikut memperdengarkan suara falsnya. Lalu Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan Chouji jelas menjadi aktor utama. Sedangkan Sai, sepertinya tidak perlu dibahas, tentu ia menjadi juru rekam video yang sesekali terdengar suaranya ikut bernyanyi bahkan tertawa.

Dari _jazz, blues, country_, hingga seriosa dibawakan secara medle. Bila satu kunci lagu nyambung dengan kunci lagu baru, maka mereka akan langsung menyanyikannya. Tak peduli tema lagu-nya sama atau jauh berbeda. Serius, koplak-nya gak kenal ampun! Entah apa maksud mereka, karena setahu ku mereka semua tidak memiliki band dan juga tidak berniat mendirikan _boy-band_ seperti yang sedang marak-maraknya saat ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa Shikamaru yang pemalas dan cuek juga bisa bersikap aneh-aneh seperti itu.

Ku pikir,hidup delapan tahun bersamanya dengan pembagian waktu dua tahun sebagai kekasih, dan enam tahun sebagai istri telah membuat ku mengenal secara utuh tentang Shikamaru. Ternyata aku tidak benar, mungkin yang kuketahui tentangnya hanpa perilakunya yang nampak saja. Istri macam apa aku ini?

Video ketiga. Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat aku sedang mengajari Shaka untuk berjalan, ia merekamnya. Padahal saat itu ku pikir ia sedang menonton ulang video dari handycam. Ku dengar suara ku membujuk Shaka untuk mau melangkahkan kakinya kearah ku. Suara Shikamaru pun sesekali terdengar memanggil – manggil Nara kecilnya itu. Cukup sulit juga karena beberapa saat yang ku terima adalah Shaka yang stagnan ditempatnya. Ketika itu aku benar-benar khawatir dengan perkembangan motorik anak ku, ia sudah bisa sedikit berbicara dan mengerti ucapan orang tapi masih merangkak untuk berpindah.

Atau, sikap pemalas Shikamaru yang akut itu menurun ke anak ku hingga Shaka tidak berminat berjalan? Ku rasa itu benar-benar konyol.

Ku ingat tatapnya berisi keraguan untuk mendekati ku. Tapi aku tak menyerah, terus ku semangati putra ku untuk melangkah dan yang terjadi bukan langkah kedepan ia malah mundur kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk. Aku spontan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba menenangkan Shaka yang saat itu ledak tangisannya. Kulihat senyum yang ku maksudkan kearah kepala keluarga Nara, karena saat itu aku ingat sekali wajah khawatir Shikamaru yang ternyata ikut terekam didalam videonya. Saat aku, mengalihkan perhatian Shaka dari tangis dengan menanyakan padanya tentang lebih sayang pada ku atau Shika, anak itu dengan polosnya ia terdiam sesaat dan menjawab 'kaa-san!'

Video keempat. Saat itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Shaka yang pertama. Bertepatan saat satu tahun ia menyandang gelar sebagai ayah. Semua teman-teman kami ikut memeriahkn pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat khusus untuk Shaka. Yang lucunya, bintang hari itu malam ketakutan dan menangis karena mungkin disekelilingnya ada orang-orang yang tampak asing untuknya. Membuat ku dan Shikamaru tak berhenti membujuk Shaka untuk mampu beradaptasi.

Aku bener-benar _speechless _ saat kata merepotkan andalan milik suami ku itu tak terdengar selama ia mencoba menenangkan putranya. Padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa hal itu begitu merepotkan. Tapi bagi Shika tidak, ia memang ayah yang baik.

Kau beruntung Shaka. Lahir dari benih manusia dengan IQ jenius,tampan, kehidupan finansial yang sangat layak, nama keluarga yang terhormat dan sangat mencintai mu. Walau ayah mu sangat pemalas dan terlalu menyebalkan dengan kata '_mendokusei_', tapi rasanya kau tidak punya alasan untuk membenci hidup mu, nak.

Video kelima. Kali ini aku benar-benar tahu bahwa ia mengarahkan kameranya pada ku. Kulihat aku dengan perut buncit ku, didapur dan sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sesekali ia memanggil ku dengan sebutan yang paling tak ku sukai, gendut. Ku tanggapi dia dengan senyuman kecut ku dan berkata padanya agar mematikan kamera itu dan membantu ku atau mencari objek lain untuk ia _shoot._

Terlihat ia menaruh kameranya diatas meja dapur, mendekati ku dan memeluk ku dari belakang. Mendekap, mengelus perut ku dengan sayang. Aku sendiri tetap sibuk dengan irisan bawang bombay ku. Ia menjatuhkan dagunya dipundak ku. Tangannya yang semula melingkar diperut ku, kini berpindah menghentikan pergerakan lengan ku mengiris. Membalik tubuh ku kearahnya,menciumi ku. Kening, pipi dan bibir ku, sama seperti yang ku lakukan pada Shaka.

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Sungguh, jangankan memiliki seluruh video ini, kejadian didalamnya pun sudah lenyap dari dalam ingatan ku. Sedangkan ia, ia menyimpannya dengan rapi, seperti tidak akan membiarkankan dirinya untuk melupakan memorial itu satu pun. Ia menghentikan ciumannya dan ku dengar jelas ia berkata ' _i need you, more than you need me_..!'

Video terakhir,enam. Begitu durasi berjalan, hal yang pertama ku lihat ruangan yang penuh dengan sahabat-sahabat ku. Untuk kali ini Shikamaru tertular sikap_ hyperactive_-nya Naruto. Ia mengarahkan bidikannya kesemua orang yang ada disitu. Terdengar suaranya menanyakan beberapa hal seperti 'ia mirip siapa, aku atau Ino?' dan seketika hal itu membuat ku yakin, bahwa itu saat aku melahirkan raja kecilnya.

Orang yang ditanyakan pun,memberikan jawaban bahwa anak itu adalah kombinasi kami berdua. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menjawab tidak mirip siapa-siapa, saat Shikamaru terus memaksa menimbang pilihan mereka. Dan jawaban itu membuat Shikamaru kontan mengucapkan kata kramatnya, apalagi kalau bukan '_mendokusei_'.

Bagaimana tidak? Rambutnya hitam, bola matanya berwarna aqumarine, bangun hanya paling lama sepuluh menit dan tertidur lagi, namun jika sudah bangun akan sangat berisik. Benar-benar kloningan Shikamaru dan aku.

Video itu terus berjalan, sampai satu demi satu sahabat-sahabat yang mengunjungi ku pamit untuk pulang dan Sakura, Naruto, Neji beserta istrinya berjanji besok akan kembali menjenguk ku. Namun saat Chouji dan Ayame melakukan hal sama, Shikamaru menghentikannya. Malah menyuruh sahabatnya dengan tubuh jombo itu untuk mengambil alih kameranya.

Ia sendiri mengangkat tubuh mungil Shaka, mengabadikan bayinya dalam durasi video. Menciumi pipi bulat sang putra, lalu berjalan kearah ku. Shikamaru bahagia, ia benar-benar terlihat jauh lebih bahagia dari pada lulus dengan gelar _cumlaude_, hari saat aku menerima lamarannya, saat pernikahan kami, proyeknya sukses dengan sempurna, dan bahkan ketika ia tahu aku mengandung.

Shaka dalam dekapannya, berjalan mendekati ku yang saat itu benar-benar terlihat lemah. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang sebelah kanan ku, membuat ku dapat melihat jelas wajah Shaka yang tertidur damai. Melahirkan secara normal membuat stamina ku benar-benar menurun secara signifikan. Ia mendekat kearah ku, mencium ku. Kening, pipi dan bibir ku. Membuat aku tersadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dengan menciumi ku seperti itu, menurun pada ku saat menciumi putra ku.

Lalu saat ia berkata,_' i love you, more than you can aware that..!_' Pada ku yang saat itu tidak mampu memberikan atensi secara normal, benar –benar mampu membuat ku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan ku. Rasa bersalahku semakin melambung. Entah berapa kali ku _previous _saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sungguh, aku merasa tak pernah mendengar ia berkata demikian.

Akhirnya air mata ku terjatuh juga, mengalir dari dasarnya tanpa bisa ku cegah, kini rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak lagi mengitari pikiran negatif ku akan Shikamaru. Melainkan betapa bodohnya aku karena tidak menyimpan kenangan saat itu di otak ku. rasanya, jadi begitu malu menyandang gelar dokter spesialis _Neurolog._

Kenapa aku bisa begitu tidak peduli, kenapa aku begitu lupa, kenapa aku begitu tidak tahu dan kenapa aku begitu ceroboh, lalu kenapa aku selalu begitu?! Seluruh bertanyaan yang diawali dengan kata 'kenapa' itu terus menghujam secara bertubi-tubi pada ku.

* * *

"Shikamaru..!Shikamaru..! Shika.!" Panggil ku lirih dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena tangis ku. Jujur, seandainya saat ini aku tahu ia berada dimana, aku pasti akan mendatanginya saat ini juga. Memintanya untuk memaafkan seluruh kesalahan yang ku buat padanya.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisan ku, padahal sudah ku beri signal pada otak ku untuk menghentikannya. Namun rasanya, air mata ku keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa adanya perintah dari saraf motorik ku. Sesekali aku terus saja memanggil –manggil nama, kutambahkan pula kata maaf ku berulang-ulang dengan tulusnya. Hingga..

"Apaa, kau minta maaf untuk apa..?"

Demi mendengar suara bariton yang kuhapal diluar kepala itu,kepala ku terdongkak . Bekas air mata berhambur dipipi dan jari-jari ku. Ku palingkan pandangan ku kearah datangnya suara, kudapati suami ku bersandar diambang pintu. Menatap ku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan saat kami bertengkar tadi.

Aku stagnan. Tubuh ku membatu. Padahal saat ini aku ingin sekali menabrak tubuhnya, mendekapnya. Tapi yang bisa ku lakukan, hanya terduduk diposisi yang sama. Rambutnya yang biasa terikat tinggi hingga menyerupai nanas itu tetap pada bentuknya semula, sama seperti saat ia beranjak meninggalkan ku. Terurai bebas.

Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ia sudah ada ditempatnya berada saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Diotak ku ada dua opsi yang mampu ku simpul kan. Opsi positifnya, aku terlalu sibuk dengan semua video itu hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya, dan opsi negatifnya adalah sosok yang ada dihadapan ku ini adalah halusinasi ku saja.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu rumah."

Klise..! kenapa tidak jujur saja dengan mengatakan pintu kamar lah yang tidak terkunci?

Ia mendekati ku, setiap langkah nya membuat jantung berdegup makin kencang. Hingga tepat ia berada disampang ku, berderi didekat tepi ranjang ku,ia melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi bertengger dikanan dan kiri indra audiotori ku. Menatap ku dengan ciri khasnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

Apa ini bisa aku anggap kau memaafkan ku,Shika?

Ia melirik kearah laptopnya, yang dari layarnya ia dapati ku membuka file-file difolder '_sweet memories'_.

"ooh, video-video itu? aku menonton itu berulang-ulang hingga hapal tiap kejadian di durasinya." Ucapnya sambil mengambil laptop yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuan ku, menaruhnya kembali ketempat semula barang itu berada. Meja kerjanya.

"Maaf Shika, aku yang salah." Akhirnya kutemukan juga suara ku yang hilang tadinya. Ia tak memberi respon apa-apa. Kembali mendekati ku dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Harusnya aku tidak meragukan mu Shika..! Aku kehilangan keyakinan, hilang bahwa kau tetap saja mencintai ku dengan cara yang itu-itu saja." Tambah ku lagi, saat tidak ku dapati _feedback_-nya.

Kini ia menatap ku,tersenyum kembali, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja kerjanya. "_I guess, you have get your evidense already?!"_ Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu ku jelaskan pada mu. Hanya saja Ino, kau tahu dari dulu aku bukan tipe manusia yang mau direpotkan, dan memberitahu mu mengenai perasaan ku adalah hal paling merepotkan sedunia."

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku, berdiri mendekati meja rias ku untuk mengambil sisir dan karet pengikat. Aku kembali, dan memposisikan diri ku dibelakang tubuhnya. Menyisiri rambut hitamnya. Tangan ku bergerak-gerak membuat simpul ikatan dirambutnya.

"Aku bukan manusia yang suka banyak bicara, kau pasti tahu. Tapi itu bukan hobi ku, itu kelemahan ku. jangankan menjelaskan panjang lebar, terkadang apa yang ku ucapkan malah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ku inginkan" ia terhenti sejenak, menarik napas pelan.

"Aku takut salah, Ino. Maka lebih baik aku diam, tapi rasanya diam juga salah."

Aku kembali akan meneteskan air mata. Dari belakang, ku letakkan dagu ku dipundaknya. Terdengar pelan olehnya isak ringan yang kutahan.

"Asal kau ingat saja Ino, aku membutuhkan mu lebih dari pada kau membutuhkan ku. Aku akan selalu kembali, walau aku sadar keadaan kita tidak sebaik yang ku harapkan."

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, air mata ku mengalir pelan membasahi pundak bidangnya. " dan sialnya, aku mencintai mu lebih dari apa yang bisa kau sadari..!"

Cukup aku mempertahankan diri ku, pecah sudah tangisan ku dengan terisak yang tanpa keraguan. Aku berkata maaf berulang-ulang ditemani bulir air yang jatuh dari indra visual ku. Napas ku pun tersengal disela-sela aku memohon maaf padanya. Kurasakan ia bergerak,berbalik dan memeluk ku.

"Sssttt..! Jangan menangis. Aku tak mau Shaka mengira aku menyakiti mu, Ino. Kau tahu ia lebih menyayangi dari pada aku."

Ketika itu aku langsung tertawa disela tangis ku, sambil sesekali memukuli tubuhnya pelan. Ia terus memeluk ku, dan..

"Tapi maaf Ino, aku tidak lagi mencintai mu dengan dengan cara yang sama."

Sontak aku mengangkat wajah ku, menatapnya dengan sisa air mata diujung-ujung sudut mata ku. Kulihatinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Apa maksudnya? Apa gara-gara perkelahian tadi ia berhenti mencintai ku? Yang benar saja, Shikamaru..!

"Tak masalahkan nyonya, kalau aku mencintai mu dengan cara yang lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi?"

Aku kembali tertawa pelan, diselingi airmata yang kembali jatuh membasahi pipi ku. Ku gelengkan kepala ku beberapa kali.

"Tentu tidak akan menjadi masalah, tuan."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu peluk aku..!

Spontan aku menabraknya, ku peluk erat tubuhnya. Dalam hati aku bersyukur. Aku mungkin memang bukan wanita yang baik untuk diambil menjadi istri, tapi aku mendapatkan pria yang luar bisa sebagai suami ku. Dan itu lebih dari pada cukup..!

Ku lepaskan dekapan ku, lalu kuciumi ia seperti cara yang ia ajarkan pada ku. Keningnya, pipinya dan tentu saja bibirnya. Kening kami bertaut satu sama lain, sesaat aku memejamkan mata ku. Mencoba mengatur napas agar tidak tersengal lagi. Ia bergerak menjauhkan keningnya dari ku, kulihat ia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mau keluar."

"Yaa.. Kau harus menjenguk Shaka. Ia pasti sakit hati karena kau cuekin tadi. Dan salah kan diri mu bila ia berhenti menyayangi mu." Ejek ku yang berhasil membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Nanti."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku mau makan, Ino. Aku lapar. Saat aku pergi tadi, aku lupa membawa dompet ku. Aku juga tidak punya nyali untuk datang kerumah teman-teman, meraka pasti akan menceramahi ku sepanjang ruas jalan dikonoha bila tahu kita bertengkar lagi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku kaget, dengan refleks ku tutupi mulut ku yang ternganga dengan telapak tangan kanan ku.

"Benar-benar merepotkan, mendengar materi kuliah tentang kerumah-tanggaan hanya untuk makan..!"

"Salah mu sendiri, pergi begitu saja tidak ingat-ingat" ujar ku sambil mendahuluinya jalan kearah dapur, ingin memanaskan makanan yang tentunya sudah mendingin dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mengikuti ku dibelakang, dan saat sampai didepan pintu kamar putranya ia berkata...

"Bagaimana bila aku memakan mu saja, Nara?!"

"Yang benar saja kau berkata seperti itu didepan kamar putra mu, shika?"

"Dia pasti sudah tertidur, Nara Ino." Jawabnya sambil mendudukan diri didepan meja makan. Aku menaruh piring dari samping kirinya,kurendahkan tubuh ku untuk berbisik, " tapi setelah itu, berikan aku uang satu juta pounsterling untuk mengobati ku dari gigitan mu!"

Ia tersenyum, satu jari telunjuknya mengambang keudara, mengarah kearah ku. " Itu sudah yang membuat ku harus selalu pulang telat Ino, uang satu juta mu itu!"

Demi mendengar ucapannya, aku tertawa dengan lepasnya. Sekararang aku mendapatkan bukti bahwa seluruh tuduhan ku padanya itu salah. Amat sangat salah! Dan sayangnya, aku mendapatkan bukti bahwa ia tidak mencintai ku dengan cara yang sama. Melainkan lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi..!

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N :**

Pertama-tama, Alleth ingin bilang : aaaaaaaa...! kok ceritanya jadi maksa gini sih?! kecepatan banget, jadi ketahuan kan maksanya?! Abal banget sih lethh..! Adududuudduu !

Oke minna , Alleth udah sadar sendiri letak kekurangan terfatal dari fic ini. maaf bila endingnya jadi rancu begitu.# mewek dipojokan.

Sekali lagi Alleth minta maaf kalo ceritanya jadi _rush _begini, tapi sebagai pemula cuma ini yang bisa Alleth tulis. Perhatian Alleth juga terbagi karena harus nge-crosss check ujian anak kelas sore dan lebih focus ngebuat fic shikaino yang _foolish_ _heroic _untuk chapter duanya. #alasssaaann..! salah sendiri.

untuk chapter dua di _Foolish Heroic_ dalam tahap pemilihan ide, bentar lagi pasti update. #hehehehe...! lagi-lagi promosi ga liat sikon.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers yang udah mau nyempetin baca dan nge-review fic amatiran ini. Alleth bener-bener senang mendapat saran yang begitu berguna dan tanggepan positif dari teman-teman semua.

fic ini jaaauuhhh ga terkira dari kata bagus apalagi perfect. Maka itu, Alleth masih membutuhan saran dan kritikan yang membangun. So, review pleaseee...


End file.
